Web cameras are typically hardware cameras that are connected to a computer and allow a user that is connected to the Internet to view still pictures or motion video of a person or object. Web cameras (or “web cams”) are routinely used in business and personal calls in applications like Skype®, Google Talk®, Jitsi®, ooVoo®, or the like, and are widely available as a stand-alone accessory or, in some cases, they can be integrated in a computing device (e.g., laptop computer, smart phone, etc.).
Stand-alone web cams are typically designed for specific uses. For instances, some web cams are designed to be attached to a monitor. Other web cams may be designed to stand on a work surface. Some may have adjustable features, while others have fixed features (e.g., lenses). While web cam developments have come a long way, more adaptable and universally configurable designs are needed.